Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort
by chupeechan
Summary: ou quand l'habit ne fait pas le moine... One-Shot lemonesque Hermione/Surprise. - l'image n'est pas à moi.


**Disclaimer : JKR est celle qui leur a donné vie, je ne suis que celle qui leur en fait profiter…**

**J'ai eu cette idée saugrenue alors que je voulais aller me coucher et elle ne m'a pas lâchée jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive en entier… Je vous offre un PWP avec un pairing plutôt particulier. **

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Les rumeurs avaient commencé comme leur nom l'indiquait. Des bruits de couloirs, des potins, des ragots. Des on-dit. Au début, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ces racontars étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Des murmures qui allaient et venaient, rapportant des choses impossibles. Totalement aberrantes et incohérentes. Celui qui était visé ne pouvait pas être la même personne que celle qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait un monde entre ces deux-là ! Celui des rumeurs, le garçon, non, l'homme concerné semblait être irréel. L'incarnation des rêves de jeunes filles. De celles qui lisaient les romans Harlequin de leur mère en cachette. Le genre d'homme à faire jouir une femme par de simples paroles. Quand il n'utilisait pas les atouts dont il semblait regorger. Pourtant, celui qui était annoncé comme étant la réincarnation de Casanova, ne pouvait pas être le même. Elle le connaissait depuis sept ans et il n'avait rien d'un séducteur en puissance. Il rougissait quand une fille s'approchait de trop près et bégayait. Elle avait certainement raté quelque chose. Oui, c'était ça. Elle avait pour la première fois de sa vie mal interprété les potins de ses camarades de chambre. Elle décida d'ignorer ce que disaient Lavande et Parvati.

Un mois plus tard, ce fut la conversation de deux Serpentardes qui la troubla. Elle était aux toilettes quand elle entendit les voix de Parkinson et de Greengrass. L'aînée.

- Je ne croyais pas les ragots, commença Pansy. Pourtant, ils sont en-dessous de la vérité. Ses mains sont… Elles sont un cadeau de Merlin ! Finit-elle en soupirant.

- Je sais… Et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui a prit les choses en mains ! C'est le cas de le dire ! J'ai pris mon pied comme jamais !

- Si Draco savait qu'un Gryffondor était bien plus doué buccalement que lui, il serait fou de rage !

- Blaise ne s'en remettrait pas non plus !

- Vraiment ! Si on m'avait dit que ce petit lion me donnerait l'orgasme le plus fort de ma vie, ne serait-ce que l'année dernière, je leur aurais ri au nez !

- Ou lancer un sortilège bien sentit !

- Exactement ! Quel dommage qu'il se réserve pour une autre ! J'ai juste eu le droit de le masturber et je peux te dire qu'il est monté comme un centaure !

- Celle qu'il mettra dans son lit est une sacrée veinarde !

Elles partirent en prononçant le nom de celui qui leur avait fait tant d'effet et Hermione sut que Lavande et Parvati n'avaient pas menti. L'un de ses condisciples maîtrisait l'art de donner un orgasme et elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui ! Elles étaient six à être passées entre ses mains expertes et elles avaient toutes eu le même discours. Parvati, Lavande, Hannah, Luna – étonnamment – et maintenant Pansy et Daphné parlaient de lui comme s'il était un dieu du sexe. Et il n'avait réellement couché avec aucunes d'entre elles ! L'homme était toujours vierge selon les rumeurs et se réservait pour une mystérieuse inconnue. Elle décida de l'observer pour commencer.

Il avait grandi depuis ses onze ans et avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines comme la majorité des autres garçons. Comme pour la plupart de ceux qui avaient combattu, il possédait de nombreuses cicatrices, statuant son passé de guerrier. Son corps s'était musclé et ses mains étaient longues et fines, bien que rugueuses d'aspect. Elle commença malgré elle à l'observer de plus en plus souvent, se demandant par moment ce que cela ferait d'être une de celles qui avaient pu apprécier ses multiples talents. Elle envia celles qui le taquinaient ouvertement, se fichant des regards éberlués des autres mâles présents qui ignoraient tout des rumeurs du château. Elle avait devant elle une énigme et elle avait l'intention de la déchiffrer. Sa relation avec Ronald avait été éphémère. Suffisamment longue pour qu'elle perde sa virginité et suffisamment courte pour que leur amitié soit préservée. Ron filait actuellement le parfait amour avec Susan Bones et elle enviait leur relation. Ils étaient comme Harry et Ginny, toujours à se bécoter et à se souffler combien ils s'aimaient. Elle rêvait d'une relation comme la leur mais aussi d'avoir pour la première fois un véritable orgasme. Elle désirait plus que tout se perdre en Avalon et toucher du bout des doigts le Valhalla. Peu lui importait de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance d'être comblée par le Basilic qu'il semblait avoir entre les jambes, tant que ses mains honoraient la réputation qu'il s'était bâtie. Elle allait s'offrir à lui. Il le fallait pour sa santé mentale.

Etant l'élève assidue qu'elle était, elle l'avait longuement étudié. Elle savait où et quand elle le coincerait pour lui demander des explications, à condition qu'elle ne le perde pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Ce soir-là, elle s'était préparée. Elle avait monopolisé la salle de bain des préfets pendant une bonne heure, s'épilant de près, se massant de son huile de rose préférée avant d'enfiler ses plus beaux sous-vêtements. Un soutien-gorge rouge écarlate en satin et dentelle, accompagné d'un shorty assorti. C'est sûre d'elle qu'elle partit à sa rencontre. Elle le trouva là où il passait la plus grande partie de son temps, à faire ce qu'il aimait le plus. Elle décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet en se fichant des conséquences. Après tout, elle était là pour une seule et unique chose !

- J'ai eu connaissance de la plus étrange des rumeurs il y a peu de temps…

- Hermione ! S'écria-t-il en sursautant. Tu m'as fais peur !

- Désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver…

- Figures-toi que non. De quelle rumeur tu parles ?

- De celle qui fait de toi l'homme le plus désirable de Poudlard, confia-t-elle.

- Tu dois faire erreur, Hermione. Je suis loin d'être désiré par la population féminine.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru au départ. Non pas que tu ne sois pas désirable, loin de là. Non, je n'ai pas cru qu'elles parlaient de toi. Pourtant…

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Lavande, Hannah, Pansy, Parvati, Daphné et Luna. Tu as gagné les faveurs des filles de chacune des maisons…

- Cela t'étonne pourtant, lui répondit-il de façon contrariée.

- Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est que je ne te voyais pas comme un être sexuel. Et très doué selon les échos.

- Tu es venue me dire ça pour quoi, Hermione ?

- Je suis venue te dire que je suis comme Saint Thomas, comme diraient les moldus. Je ne crois que ce que je vois, lui dit-elle en s'avançant.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière une fois que j'aurai commencé…

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Il ne perdit pas de temps et chercha à approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle lui accorda l'entrée aussitôt et rencontra sa langue de la sienne. Caressant et goûtant l'appendice avec un entrain qu'elle ignorait posséder quand il s'agissait de cet exercice particulier. Il avait un goût d'herbe et de fleurs et elle se surprit à se perdre dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Celui-ci prit bientôt fin et il prit tendrement sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis de longues années, Hermione. Et je savais que ta curiosité serait la plus forte, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je…

- Pas de retour en arrière. Je vais te montrer ce qui fait de moi un si bon amant… Mais contrairement aux autres, tu auras droit à bien plus qu'elles…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant éclater le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il lui demandait au travers de son baiser tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Son corps, sa conscience, son âme. Elle se perdit de nouveau dans le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Savourant son toucher, son odeur. Elle sentit une de ses mains quitter son visage pour glisser derrière son cou, malaxant son cuir chevelu au passage avant de s'aventurer sur sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant des frissons qui ne devaient rien à la fraicheur de l'endroit, avant de finir sa course au creux de ses reins. Comme elle aimait son toucher et ce qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu brûlant s'était déclaré sur le chemin que sa main avait parcourue. Elle gémit son nom quand il relâcha une nouvelle fois sa bouche.

- Je vais te faire crier mon nom Hermione… Tu iras même jusqu'à le louer pour que je te fasse jouir.

Ses paroles lui coupèrent le souffle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait parler ainsi mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser de sa part pourrait la mettre dans un tel état. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et enleva son t-shirt. Elle put ainsi admirer son torse dans toute sa gloire. De nombreuses cicatrices s'y trouvaient mais comme celles de son visage, elle ajoutaient du cachet à sa personne. Il était un soldat, un chevalier des temps modernes et il était à elle pour ce soir. Elle passa une main sur ses pectoraux et descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux, se délectant du corps d'apollon qui se cachait sous le tissu. Son regard fut attiré par la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et elle avança la main pour savoir si le Graal mentionné était aussi conséquent que Pansy l'avait dit.

- Tu auras tout le temps d'y toucher plus tard, lui dit-il en attrapant sa main.

D'un sortilège informulé, il transfigura d'une chaise un large lit.

- Cela fera l'affaire pour ce soir, dit-il avant de l'y allonger.

Elle était folle de désir pour cet homme qu'elle avait cru connaître. Le voir utiliser sa magie ainsi, nonchalamment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'occuper d'elle, lui donna encore plus envie de lui. Elle aimait cet air assuré qu'il avait devant elle. Elle s'en repaissait et en voulait plus. Bien plus. Elle le regarda ôter ses chaussures, chaussettes et son pantalon avant d'en faire de même avec elle.

- Le rouge est ma couleur préférée… Je me demande si le haut est assorti, dit-il avant de déboutonner puis ôter la chemise qu'elle portait. Oui, le rouge est définitivement ma couleur préférée.

Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément avant de s'attaquer au lobe d'une de ses oreilles. Alternant entre le mordiller et le lécher, pendant que d'une de ses mains il lui enlevait son soutien-gorge. Il le jeta au pied du lit et elle le regarda contempler les deux globes qu'il convoitait avant de se lécher les babines comme un fauve devant sa proie. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien après tout. Pendant que l'une de ses mains jouait avec un des boutons de chair – qui d'anticipation et de désir s'était dressé – le pinçant, le roulant entre son index et son pouce, sa bouche reproduisait les même gestes ou presque sur son jumeau. Pinçant de nouveau, léchant, suçotant et embrassant. Alternant et allant de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui crie de s'occuper d'une autre partie de son anatomie. D'un sourire typiquement Serpentard, il obtempéra et sa bouche abandonna l'un de ses appâts pour se concentrer sur sa féminité.

- L'odeur de ta cyprine est si musquée et attirante… Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi douce que de l'hydromel, dit-il avant de lui donner un coup de langue auquel elle répondit en avançant son bassin à sa rencontre. Patience ma douce… Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu loue mon nom et mes talents.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, il glissa son index entre les lèvres de son intimité. De son clitoris à l'entrée de son vagin et refit la même caresse plusieurs fois d'affilée quand il entendit ses murmures appréciatifs. Il entra son doigt au cœur de son sexe au moment même où il attaqua la petite perle qui a elle seule comptait plus de terminaisons nerveuses que n'importe laquelle des parcelles de son corps qu'il avait déjà exploré. Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser quand il se mit à l'aspirer en même temps bougeait son index. Merlin qu'il était doué ! Quand il ajouta son majeur et incurva ses doigts de façon à toucher l'ensemble de sa cavité, elle approcha dangereusement du Nirvana et souleva son bassin au même rythme que le sien, afin de rencontrer chacun de ses mouvements. Elle bascula dans un abîme de délices quand il pinça soudainement un de ses tétons et elle cria son nom.

- Neviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiille !

- Je voulais une litanie, lui répondit-il, mais ce cri valait bien mieux qu'un appel successif de ma personne.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et entra prestement en elle. Elle ne savait pas quand il avait pris le temps d'enlever son boxer mais elle s'en fichait. Sa verge était en elle, dure et gonflée de désir pour elle. Pour elle uniquement. Quand il se mit à bouger, elle se jura de tout faire pour qu'il lui appartienne. Elle serait la seule à savoir ce que cela faisait que d'être possédée par Neville Londubat et son impressionnante troisième jambe. Son rythme était insupportablement lent. Il entrait et sortait langoureusement et semblait savourer son intimité. Pourtant, son tempo monta en intensité. C'était toujours aussi lent mais ses coups se faisaient plus puissants, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts. Encore et encore, construisant un nouvel orgasme à chaque coup de rein. Elle savait qu'il se délectait de l'entendre gémir et l'appeler à aller plus vite et encore plus fort. Il prit soudain ses fesses en main, une joue dans chaque paume et accéléra. En trois coups de bassin, elle criait de nouveau son nom et il la rejoignit en prononçant le sien. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de lui avouer qu'il était heureux d'avoir attendu de pouvoir se donner à elle et bien plus qu'elle ne soit pas sa première au vu de son impressionnante virilité.

- J'aurais eu si peur de te faire mal, confia-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Mais, tu ne voulais pas te réserver pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, Hermione. Luna le savait et les autres filles aussi. Elles m'ont simplement aidé à sortir de ma coquille et surtout aidé à t'intéresser à moi… Tu es la seule et si tu le veux bien, je veux qu'il n'y ait que nous à partir de maintenant.

- Oui… Juste toi et moi.

Alors qu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais la serre n°3 de la même façon et sachant qu'il y avait dix serres différentes à Poudlard, Neville et elle auraient de nombreux endroits à visiter avant la fin de l'année scolaire…

* * *

**FIN.**

**Comme quoi, il y a un amant exceptionnel qui sommeille en notre Neville. J'ai toujours voulu écrire un one-shot où Neville avait le beau rôle et en voyant ce à quoi ressemblait son interprète dans la vraie vie, c'était une évidence. Neville a bien grandit !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


End file.
